


Silence

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control has never been Joshua's strong point, but he's been working on it. It would be easier if he wasn't so damn stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Mr. Hanekoma may be Joshua's friend, but he's also the Producer, and that means when the Angels give him a message, he passes it on.

Shibuya still doesn't have a conductor.

.

Joshua refuses to appoint anyone, not even Uzuki, and ignores her when she rants and complains.

He should just give in and choose Kariya.

He doesn't.

.

A few games later, Joshua enters the coffee shop to find Neku sitting at a table, watching the door.

The Composer sits down across from him, and neither speaks.

Mr. Hanekoma is nowhere to be seen.

Once, Joshua would have read Neku's mind, just because he could and Neku was his, but now he can't bring himself to do so even though the silence is agonizing.

Joshua doesn't allow himself to think about that.

Finally, Neku looks at him, even though Joshua really shouldn't be visible to anyone right now, not even other Reapers, and tells Joshua he'll do it.

What, Joshua asks, because seriously, what is his Proxy talking about, and maybe he should have read his mind anyway.

Neku explains.

Joshua's heart soars.

.

Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme don't see Neku again.

They aren't surprised.


End file.
